


A Nightmare

by This Is My Hell (Anya_Romanova)



Category: Marvel, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anya_Romanova/pseuds/This%20Is%20My%20Hell
Summary: A short drable on one of Bucky's Nightmares.
Comments: 6





	A Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlamingoQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingoQueen/gifts).



> Hey folks, it's been a while since I last posted, but I got a fanfic in the works titled Avengers: End-days.  
> It's taking a while. But in the mean time... enjoy a short sample!

_Heat and pain rip through his mind…everything slowly being stripped away…at his feet are dead bodies…blood slowly drips from his hands… then the bodies slowly dissolve into a river of blood… screaming… pleading…bullets hitting targets… him begging for it to stop… suicide attempts stopped… No one listening… rage and pent up fury being let out on innocent people… Steve and Tony dying over and over again_

Bucky screams in his sleep, the sound enough to wake the dead.


End file.
